megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Robot Master
A Robot Master is a special kind of robot or android from the Mega Man classic series that possesses a very advanced level of artificial intelligence. The Robot Master AI system is credited to Dr. Light. Most, if not all, Robot Masters possess a special weapon. These powers can be gained mainly by Mega Man, Proto Man, or Bass after the robot is defeated (so can Mega Man X in the Mega Man cartoon). Robot Masters can also be grouped into types depending on what elemental nature their power and environment where designed after. Most Robot Masters possess a unique identification code, consisting of a two-letter "series code" followed by one of N, No, or #, then a three-digit "serial number". Not all Robot Masters have a serial number or their serial number has yet to be revealed. The name "Robot Master" was first used in the English instruction manual of Mega Man 3. In Japan they are known only as "boss characters", "Wily's robots", "Light Numbers", "Wily Numbers" and similar names. List of Robot Masters Robot Masters from the classic series each have a serial number, listed in the format of DLN-000, DLN000, or DLN. 000. Certain series only have two digits (the MWN series, specifically), whereas the rest have three digit serial codes. Those robots created by Dr. Cossack, Dr. Light, or Dr. Wily (or Light and Wily collectively) have different serials, but share the same numbering sequence. Robots created by other people, created for special purposes, or created with special technology have unique serials and are part of different numbering sequences. The name of the Robot Masters have alternate spelling depending of the game, some having space between the first part of their name and "Man", and others not. For instance, Mega Man is the only Robot Master in the English version of Mega Man & Bass to have his name together, while other Robot Masters have a space in their names. In Mega Man: Powered Up, the inverse is true. Below you can find a list of the various Robot Master series from the classic MM series: DLN series The DLN (D'octor '''L'ight 'N'umber) Robot Masters were created by Dr. Light. This series was previously known as the DRN series, after Dr. Light's Japanese name, Dr. Right. 000-008 (Mega Man and Mega Man Powered Up) The Robot Masters in Mega Man and Mega Man Powered Up were created by Dr. Light (with the help of Dr. Wily in some sources, although they are listed as part of the DLN. series, rather than the DRWN. series). Six (eight in Mega Man Powered Up) of them were reprogrammed by Wily to serve his evil purposes, but after Wily's defeat, Dr. Light manages to fix them and they serve their initial functions: *DLN. 000 Proto Man (Blues), the first Robot Master created (introduced in Mega Man 3 under the pseudonym Break Man). *DLN. 001 Mega Man (Rockman), the protagonist. Originally created as Rock or Mega. *DLN. 002 Roll *DLN. 003 Cut Man *DLN. 004 Guts Man *DLN. 005 Ice Man *DLN. 006 Bomb Man *DLN. 007 Fire Man *DLN. 008 Elec Man *DLN. ??? Time Man *DLN. ??? Oil Man 065-072 (Mega Man 9) The Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 follow the numbering pattern after Mega Man 8, although they were created by Dr. Light and recruited by Dr. Wily: *DLN. 065 Concrete Man *DLN. 066 Tornado Man *DLN. 067 Splash Woman *DLN. 068 Plug Man *DLN. 069 Jewel Man *DLN. 070 Hornet Man *DLN. 071 Magma Man *DLN. 072 Galaxy Man DWN series The DWN ('D'octor 'W'ily 'N'umber) Robot Masters are those created or modified by Dr. Wily: 009-016 (Mega Man 2) *DWN. 009 Metal Man *DWN. 010 Air Man *DWN. 011 Bubble Man *DWN. 012 Quick Man *DWN. 013 Crash Man (Clashman) *DWN. 014 Flash Man *DWN. 015 Heat Man *DWN. 016 Wood Man 017-024 (Mega Man 3) They are also known as DRWN series ('D'octor 'R'ight and 'W'ily 'N'umber) in mangas: *DWN. 017 Needle Man *DWN. 018 Magnet Man *DWN. 019 Gemini Man *DWN. 020 Hard Man *DWN. 021 Top Man *DWN. 022 Snake Man *DWN. 023 Spark Man *DWN. 024 Shadow Man 033-040 (Mega Man 5) *DWN. 033 Gravity Man *DWN. 034 Wave Man *DWN. 035 Stone Man *DWN. 036 Gyro Man *DWN. 037 Star Man *DWN. 038 Charge Man *DWN. 039 Napalm Man *DWN. 040 Crystal Man 041-048 (Mega Man 6) These robots' creators are unknown and come from various countries from around the world. However, they were taken control of by Dr. Wily and are therefore considered by Capcom to be part of the DWN series. However, they are also known as MXN series ([[Mr. X|'M'ister '''X]] N'umber) in mangas: *DWN. 041 Blizzard Man *DWN. 042 Centaur Man *DWN. 043 Flame Man *DWN. 044 Knight Man *DWN. 045 Plant Man *DWN. 046 Tomahawk Man *DWN. 047 Wind Man *DWN. 048 Yamato Man 049-056 (Mega Man 7) *DWN. 049 Freeze Man *DWN. 050 Junk Man *DWN. 051 Burst Man *DWN. 052 Cloud Man *DWN. 053 Spring Man *DWN. 054 Slash Man *DWN. 055 Shade Man *DWN. 056 Turbo Man 057-064 (Mega Man 8) *DWN. 057 Tengu Man *DWN. 058 Astro Man *DWN. 059 Sword Man *DWN. 060 Clown Man *DWN. 061 Search Man *DWN. 062 Frost Man *DWN. 063 Grenade Man *DWN. 064 Aqua Man 073-080 (Mega Man 10) Like Mega Man 6, the creators of these robots are unknown, but they are considered part of the DWN series. *DWN. 073 Blade Man *DWN. 074 Pump Man *DWN. 075 Commando Man *DWN. 076 Chill Man *DWN. 077 Sheep Man *DWN. 078 Strike Man *DWN. 079 Nitro Man *DWN. 080 Solar Man Others *NWN. 001: Ra Thor (So far Ra Thor is the only '''N'ew 'W'ily 'N'umbered Robot Master) *DWN∞: Zero (an advanced robot in his own class comparable to X, but classified in common terms as a Reploid) DCN series The DCN ('D'octor 'C'ossack 'N'umber) Robot Masters are those created by Dr. Cossack in Mega Man 4. Although these robots were used for Dr. Wily's evil purposes, and are listed as DWN series robots in the games, they are often listed under a DCN serial number due to the manga (although sequenced under the main series numbering pattern): 025-032 (Mega Man 4) *DCN. 025 Bright Man *DCN. 026 Toad Man *DCN. 027 Drill Man *DCN. 028 Pharaoh Man *DCN. 029 Ring Man *DCN. 030 Dust Man *DCN. 031 Dive Man *DCN. 032 Skull Man Mega Man (PC) series These Robot Masters were those who were once normal but joined a rebellion led by the peacekeeping supercomputer CRORQ who had fallen under Dr. Wily's control. These Robot Masters appeared in the DOS games Mega Man and Mega Man 3. They don't have any official serial numbers, but are known in fandom as being part of the CQN ('C'ROR'''Q N'umber) series. Three of the robot master names from Mega Man III were later reused for other unrelated robot masters in future games. Those which were are indicated with a dagger (†). Mega Man *Sonic Man *Volt Man *Dyna Man Mega Man III *Bit Man *Shark Man *Wave Man † *Oil Man † *Blade Man † *Torch Man Dimensions The Dimensions Robot Masters were those created by Rockman Shadow, the prototype robot of Quint who traveled from the future with the purpose of destroying Mega Man in Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. These Robot Masters do not have a known serial number: *Dangan Man *Konro Man *Aircon Man *Komusou Man *Clock Men *Compass Man KGN series The KGN ('K'in'G N'umber) series are Robot Masters working for King in Mega Man & Bass. King built/recruited six of his own Robot Masters to lead his rebellion, while two Robot Masters from previous battles joined the fray. King was built by Wily, but has his own series of Robot Masters because these robots were built by him. *KGN. 001: Dynamo Man *KGN. 002: Cold Man *KGN. 003: Ground Man *KGN. 004: Pirate Man *KGN. 005: Burner Man *KGN. 006: Magic Man MWN series The MWN ('M'ega'W'orld '''N'umber) series are the three Robot Masters from the Genesis Unit that appeared only in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, on the Wily Tower. Different from other Robot Masters serial numbers, they only have 2 numbers instead of three. Mega World stands from Mega Man: The Wily Wars' Japanese name: Rockman Mega World. They are based on the characters of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. *MWN. 01 Buster Rod. G *MWN. 02 Mega Water. S *MWN. 03 Hyper Storm. H RKN series The RKN ('R'ockman 'K'iller 'N'umber) series, sometimes listed as MKN ('M'ega Man 'K'iller 'N'umber) series, are the Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily specially to kill Mega Man. Rockman is Mega Man's Japanese name. This designation is also known as the Mega Man Hunters in some sources. Quint is not part of the RKN series, but serves an analogous role in Mega Man II. *RKN. 001: Enker *RKN. 002: Punk *RKN. 003: Ballade SRN series The SRN ('S'pace 'R'uler 'N'umber) are the Robot Masters that came from space known as Stardroids (Space Rulers in Japan). They only appeared in Mega Man V. They have the name of the Solar System planets, although Pluto is no longer an official planet of our Solar System.. *Sunstar *SRN. 001: Terra *SRN. 002: Mercury *SRN. 003: Venus *SRN. 004: Mars *SRN. 005: Jupiter *SRN. 006: Saturn *SRN. 007: Uranus *SRN. 008: Pluto *SRN. 009: Neptune SWN series SWN ('S'pecial 'W'ily 'N'umber) are robots designed by Dr. Wily for very special, focused purposes. *SWN. 001: Bass (Forte) *SWN. 002 (?): Treble (Gospel) Unknown/Others Unknown series and number created by Dr. Light: *Time Man and Oil Man were not given a serial number. They are considered as DLN-009 and DLN-010 by fans. *Mega Man X (Rockman X), an advanced robot, the origin of Reploids, of which he is known as by common terms. Referred to as '''DRN. X in some sources. Unknown series and number created by Dr. Wily: Note: Not all of the Robot Master created by Dr. Wily are from the DWN series (like the RKN series). *???-??? Quint (DLN. 001 if he is Mega Man) *R-Shadow (A prototype robot designed using mid-21st century technology- discarded by Dr. Wily in exchange for Quint) *King *The four Dark Men *Doc Robot *Mega Man? - An imposter of Mega Man featured in Mega Man Powered Up. *Various Copy Robots *Fake Man Unfinished Robot Master: *King II (Mega Man & Bass) Unknown creator, series and number: *Sunstar *Duo *Chest *Ripot *Plum Rockman Strategy Rockman Strategy was officially licensed by Capcom to Taiwanese company Dreams Come True and was released for the PC on October 29, 2001. However, they did not specify any model numbers for the new Robot Masters that they introduced in their game: *Fan *Aries *Taurus *Gemini *Cancer *Leo *Virgo *Libra *Scorpio *Sagittarius *Capricorn *Aquarius *Pisces *Luna *Apollo Robot Masters in other media Captain N: The Game Master: *Garbage Man Megaman (Comic Book miniseries): *Barrage Man *Express Man *Multi Man Rockman Megamix manga: *Buildman *Judge-Man Support Units Support units are robots that assist humans and Robot Masters. Dr. Light: *Rush *Eddie *Tango *Auto (Rightot) Dr. Cossack: *Beat Dr. Wily: *Reggae *Treble Videos All Robot Masters from Mega Man 1 - 9 U349Oarcg5g All enemy robot masters in one video 5h8uAqAuNKw See also *Reploids, an advanced type of Robot Masters. *NetNavi *Robot Masters listed by alphabetic order *Robot Masters listed by their serial numbers. *Robot Masters listed by game appearances *Robot Masters listed by design Category:Characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Classic bosses